Problem: What is the value of the following logarithm? $\log_{14} 14$
Solution: If $b^y = x$ , then $\log_{b} x = y$ Therefore, we want to find the value $y$ such that $14^{y} = 14$ Any number raised to the power $1$ is simply itself, so $14^{1} = 14$ and thus $\log_{14} 14 = 1$.